Can You Say Hi ?
by Illusion's Shadow
Summary: - No longer a 1-shot, folks. - Amy and the Gang are in Elementary School when they are little... All in one class. A New kid comes, and results in a little surprise for Amy! Read if you like.
1. Amy's View of Events

Disclaimer: Never was Sonic mine to own…

Kita: This is a little short thing brought to you by me. It's not much, but I can take the punishment since it's a one-shot fic… Lol.

**Can You Say "Hi"?**

Everyone was a bit energetic today. Especially when the teacher announced there was going to be an exchange student here in our own elementary school! I couldn't wait to meet who it was, because, like me, Lil' Miss Amy Rose, I can be friends with anyone… well, just about everyone…

"Sonic, stop pestering Knuckles, and do your work!"

The teacher was complaining about how Sonic always picked on Knuckles because he was always a kinda-quiet kid. He can actually talk once in a while, but that's only if Rouge isn't around…

Oh, yeah, I guess I should have told someone…

I'm just nine years old. What can you expect from a pretty pink little hedgehog like me?

Sonic is ten, Tails is seven, Knuckles is eleven, and Rouge is ten and a half. We're all in the same class except we tend to scatter during the lunchtime period, mainly to talk to our other local friends who sometimes don't attend our classes.

I was eager to see the new classmate, unlike Sonic, who constantly has to look for someone to pick on, and I'm the only one in class who actually likes him, but he doesn't like me. Tails is his little buddy, and he wouldn't do anything to him except talk about boy stuff.

I turn my head to look at Sonic, who had resumed picking on Knuckles by throwing paper balls at him, then acting all innocent. I roll my eyes a little bit. He can be such a dummy sometimes. Sonic looks at me, and then dismisses me like I was nothing, like I never existed. Hmph, some guy he is.

It's been an hour, and the teacher had come back into the classroom. I perk up at the sound of his voice… I was already excited. Sonic stops pestering Knuckles, as the teacher comes in.

"Class, our new student has arrived. I hope you all behave nicely to the young boy. Now, his name is Shadow the Hedgehog… come on in, son. These are nice kids that you'll be playing with, and learning with in this school. Everyone, say hello to him."

Somehow, there was indeed a shadow in front of the doorway, but it wasn't like any I had seen. I blink somewhat, before the boy timidly steps into the room. I widen my eyes because the boy, called Shadow, looked so similar to Sonic! Were they related? Probably not. I still myself down at my own desk, and I smile my usual sweet smile at the new student. He was a blackish hedgehog, with bent quills near the middle. And they had red streaks on top! Plus he had a tuft of white fur on his chest, and neat-looking shoes.

Might I say I wanted to befriend him that day, too.

In unison, the class said, somewhat barely _" Hi Shadow."_

Me, Knuckles, Rouge, and a few other kids were the only ones to give a nice tone of voice to Shadow. The others sounded like they weren't going to have much fun with this new kid…

The teacher instructs Shadow to sit with someone until he can get a new desk for him. There was an extra chair at my table, and Sonic's table. Shadow looked at me, then to Sonic, who didn't give a whole lot of goodness to Shadow's behalf.

I hoped he'd sit by me, and then I could start being his friend. But as he walked to my desk, he bypassed me, and went to Sonic's desk instead. I blink in confusion. Why was he going to sonic's desk for? I decide not to ask myself mentally again, and I resume my daily class activities.

It was not until Lunchtime that I really had a chance to see Shadow, sit alone by himself in the way back of the lunchroom. He looked, as he was withdrawn for some odd reason. No one dared to go back there with the black hedgehog, but seeing as I was the only one, I marched back there with my little tray of food. Some kids in the front looked at me, especially my other friends. I was determined to sit with the new kid.

He gave me a funny look before he became uncomfortable with me.

"Hi. I'm Amy Rose, remember me?"

Of course he did, but he didn't respond, like a mute child of some kind.

Blinking, I place my tray down beside his, and slowly I sit down next to him. I thought of trying a little conversation with him, but seeing as he's almost mute-like, and giving me looks, or staring at his food, I decide not to. But after five minutes, I just spoke out softly.

"Are you okay?"

A few words come out of his mouth the instant she said that…

"Sonic said you're a stupid girl, and that I shouldn't be talking to you…"

…

What? Sonic said _What?_ Ooh, why that meanie! I begin to feel hurt, and it also shows on my face. I get up, and start to sniffle, before I took my orange juice carton, filled with the orange liquid. I was soooo angry at Sonic for telling Shadow something mean about me that wasn't true!

"Um… excuse me, but that isn't true 'bout me… I'll be right back…" I almost started to cry.

Shadow saw that, and blinked once before I took off.

Time for a little vengeful act… I hurry to where Sonic was busy talking to Tails, and a few of his other buddies. I was angry-looking, and sonic took no notice of me, as always. I open the carton, and then I literally throw it at Sonic's head. The liquid spills out as it impacts sonic's head. Sonic was startled, and fell out of his seat. Everyone looked at me. I didn't like it when someone said bad things about me… I didn't do anything to Sonic, and now that was payback.

Sonic looked at me, and he looked furious. "HEY! You stupid girl, what'dya do that for?! I'm gonna tell!"

"You know what ya did! You said a bad thing about me!" I was already crying, and I ran off, out of the lunchroom. I didn't care if I put orange juice in his stupid quills, it was just payback…

The next day, I didn't bother going to school. Mom was hugging me because I had gotten orange juice in Sonic's quills. I was crying the whole time, day and night. I didn't want to go anywhere. I felt like I was just going to sob all my life. Sonic ruined her chance to be Shadow's friend. What a mean jerk!

A sudden knock at the front door startled me instantly. Mom gets up, and goes to the door, exiting out of my little bedroom. I'm still lying on my bed, when mom comes back in.

"Sweetie, you have a visitor…"

A visitor? Who would want to visit me when I was just crying? It can't be Sonic cause he doesn't care for me. He probably hates me after yesterday's incident.

I get up and leave my bedroom, eyes soaked with some tears, and I freeze in place at the person in the door. My eyes lit up, but they lost their light soon after a little bit.

It was Shadow, standing at my door, with a tall young light-blond human girl behind him. I'd have to say she looked really pretty for a human, and I giggled mentally. But my attention turned back to Shadow. He was motionless, and he gulped.

"Hi… Miss Amy Rose…"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He said hi to me, and I feel like something really wonderful happened to me.

"I'm sorry… about… yesterday… I don't think I should have believed that Sonic person in the back of the classroom." Shadow looked away, as if his apology were done. I sweetly try to smile, but it couldn't come up. I don't know why.

"Please, Ms. Amy, forgive Shadow. He didn't mean it, I am sure of it. He doesn't understand people very much, and he can easily get confused." The young lady spoke up, smiling like an angel.

"Th-thank you for apologizing, Shadow, but it was not your fault, ya know. Sonic is so mean sometimes, but I guess he was jus' a kid with an attitude…"

Shadow tries to put on a smile, and somehow, I smile at his attempt. He was kinda cute…

"Would ya… wanna come to the school with me, Amy?" Shadow asked shyly. It was apparent he wasn't used to asking people these types of questions.

"Okay, let me get my books… then I'll come… you're so nice, shadow. I always thought you were."

That comment made shadow stiffen with a slight blush. Did I hit a little spot? I giggle a little bit as I leave my home. Maybe he isn't such a quiet kid after all…

                                                                                                ~*~

Kita: That was a little sweet, it's a one-shot fic. ^_^ Review, please!


	2. Shadow's View of Events

Disclaimer: Gee, if I owned sonic, then I would be all-powerful. Not. ~_~

Okay. Explanations are provided all around, folks. For one, creating a sequel just didn't cut it, so…. I've reverted back to putting this as a chapter to 'CYSH'. * Big sigh. * But those of you who liked TSP, I'm very sorry! .o

**Can you Say Hi?**

I shouldn't have listened to that blue idiot. I just felt like listening to him for some reason because he was the smarter-looking child out of that whole classroom full of kids. Who knew he would have been so mean to that pink girl.

I felt a little guilty for saying something what the Sonic kid said to me about her... and my big mouth repeating it off to Amy at lunchtime.

I was never used to so many kids, and places since I lived with only my sister, Maria. The grandfather was plenty nice to me, since he adored me as much as Maria did. I felt special, like I belonged with them, even though I am different in appearance, and specie... to add, than they are. So basically, I only noticed that some of the others that spoke louder than the rest appeared to have wanted to be nice and kind to me, rather than just stay quiet and stare at me as if I were some circus freak like most of the other children had done when I arrived.

The pink girl was plain out looking at me trying to offer me a seat before, and I denied her the moment I passed by. I didn't look back to see her reaction, but I don't know what the others would have thought if I sat by a girl when I came.

I did watch Amy as she took her orange juice carton, and marched off, tears in her eyes. I was surprised at first, but as the time progressed I began to notice what she was doing. She was angry with the Sonic kid, for the obvious reason of me repeating what Sonic basically said about her, which didn't take very well according to how she reacted. I got up, and was already trying to run after her in an attempt to halt her attack upon the blue idiot that caused this mess...

Unfortunately I was too late, and so Sonic paid the price of telling a lie by having juice spilt into his quills, and the rest of his back. I stopped, and blinked at Amy. She cried and ran out of the lunchroom before I could get to her. Sonic was frantically trying to get the juice out of his blue quills, and I approached him, some disappointment shown on my face.

"I hope you know you're a dumbo for doing that to her. She looked nice enough to care 'bout someone an' you just plain-out ignore her, an' call her dumb names. Bye... ," I wanted to show my anger as I paused for a second, so I began to develop a sense of meaning for the ridiculous nicknames these other kids give odd or dumb-looking kids... One word came to mind since that I was purely odd-looking, and I looked almost like him, I smirked a little. 

"...Faker."

That really got Sonic's attention as I turn to go and depart the lunch area. The two-tailed foxboy, Tails, Sonic's little 'buddy', attempted to stop Sonic when he began to get really ticked with me, and marched forth towards my back with a small Styrofoam bowl of peas and carrots in one hand. Before a teacher, or Tails, could try to prevent him from doing his little foul deed, Sonic lunged forth and instantly creamed my face as I turn around for the second I heard him come up towards me. The watery substance that was underneath the vegetables splattered about my face, down my chest. It took me about three seconds to realize what I had done after that...

I am normally non-violent when peaceful, but he was persistent with annoying me. And with shoving something in my face, that was the worst mistake he could have ever made with me. I got pissed beyond what anyone could imagine, and I merely removed the bowl from my face; a pure look of hatred running through my eyes... as if they were fiery enough like an inferno to inflict pain. Sonic doesn't realize this until it is too late...

I remember shoving him away with both of my hands from me with such force; he was sent flying back about ten feet before landing on the hard, smooth stone floor of the cafeteria. He skidded somewhat before he came to a dead stop, lying on his back. Sonic jerked himself up, and gave me almost a taste of what I gave him the first time... a razor-sharp glare. I do not flinch, or wince, because I didn't even care at the moment. I stood there, glaring right back at the cobalt carpet-muncher known as Sonic the Hedgedork.

Sonic glanced away for a moment, and then right back at me, blaring out what could be his final words for the day. "This ain't over, Blackie. That stupid girl thinks she's in love with me, but I won't ever go out with her cause she's stupid. You got that?"

I ignore the words Blackie, and Stupid girl, only for a moment.

"She's got a name and I have a name, you know, Faker."

"And I have a name too, numb nuts. It's Sonic, not Faker. If there's a faker 'round here, it's you, Shadow."

I give him a snort before I turn and leave, dripping wet with peas, and carrots smashed into the facial fur. I didn't even know I could actually shove people that far... How I managed to do that is a complete mystery to me, since I have to leave, noticing teachers coming in and escorting Sonic and me out of the cafeteria to depart for our own homes in messes. Messes that he started, or did I start those messes by telling Amy that?... I didn't know anymore until the Professor, Grandfather Robotnik, picks me up.

I just sat in the tub filled with water, and suds, as Maria gives me a gentle brush of the sponge over my face, cleaning the filth of the food off of me. I didn't want to say anything after that, because I had gotten into trouble on my first day of attending that school. And it was only because of Sonic.

If I only decided the right place to sit when I came into the classroom...

Maria startles my silence with a gentle-sounding voice that always makes me feel relaxed a bit for the moments that appear hard, or unexplainable towards me. "Shadow, what had gotten into you? What happened? Could you tell me?"

Of course I couldn't deny her questions, because not only did she feel like someone befriending me, Maria was like an angel, and a close friend... the only friend, and 'sister' I've had since my existence came to be on this planet. "Maria, I..." I hadn't a clue what to say then. How could I explain everything?

"I... well, you see... It wasn't my fault... this kid named Sonic; I sat by him in class today, and I didn't know what he was saying to me, but he called the pink-rose colored girl in front, named Amy, 'stupid', and he also said rude things about other kids in class. At lunchtime, that pink-rose girl sat by me. I had no idea what to say, but to repeat what Sonic said about her."

Maria gave a little concerned face, and motioned for me to continue as she unplugged the plug to the tub, the water slowly draining out, and Maria curling a warm, soft gray towel around myself softly.

"I said that Sonic told me she was a stupid girl, and that I shouldn't talk to her, and she got really mad. Amy threw her carton of orange drink on Sonic, I tried to stop her, but he was caught off-guard, and Amy cried out of the lunchroom after that. I said that sonic was dumb, and that he was basically careless. I called him a 'Faker', an' he smooshed his peas n' carrots in my face, and I don't remember much after that... except I found Sonic 'bout ten or eleven feet away from me, and I don't know what happened... but Me n' him started arguin' for a while, and I left."

 I blinked, as I was taken out of the bathtub and set onto the bathroom floor, towel curled around my body.

"I see, and I understand your intentions. That was very brave of you, Shadow, to face Sonic like that for Ms. Amy, but it was also wrong. Fighting doesn't solve anything..." An idea lit up into her thought of mind, and she looked to me, as if she were about to do something sincere. "I know... why don't we go and see little Amy you had mentioned? Maybe that would cheer her up since we should clear this mess up. Then everything will go back to the way it was..."

Not in my case, since Sonic said it wasn't over...

It was later that Maria and me visited Amy's house, after obtaining directions. I felt a little jittery at first, because I've never been to someone's home before, and we had recently moved. I knock on the door, and moments later, an older female hedgehog, who was a darker pink in quill and fur color than Amy was, opened the front door. The lady smiled sweetly at me.

"May I help you with something, young man?"

"Um, can I please see Amy? I'm uh.... A friend."

Smiling, she nods very gently. Retreating into the back hallway, she was gone for a moment, before she appeared with a child. The same child that I spoke about came out into the doorway of the front of the house. I fidget a little bit, before I see Amy, again... She looked so surprised that I had arrived at her house once she found out who I was.

Amy says some thing, and I repeat a few things with my own words, then Maria steps in to say a few things. I feel embarrassed.

I pause for a moment or two, before I say something, to try and cheer her up. I smile a little, before I began to speak, "Would ya... wanna come to the school with me, Amy?" I asked a bit shyly.

Amy smiled at me, and I felt a little shier. As she said that I was nice, a sensation passed through me, which caused me to stiffen still as a statue, almost made me sweat, and merely made my cheeks flush a deep red at the comment. 

'Why am I doing this?' Was all that I could ever ask of myself.

It was not until later that I escorted Ms. Amy to the school. I would have to say she looked a lot prettier now than she did when she was crying. I pushed open the door for her, Amy giving me a smile before she enters the complex. I keep my silence throughout the hallway as Amy spotted something on a big bulletin board on the hallway next to her classroom. I was reading the words into my mind, and I blink for one moment.

We both read what it was: 

**Auditions for the School Play are to be held this afternoon for anyone who is interested enough to participate for "Sleeping Beauty". The parts are as follows:**

**Sleeping Beauty**

**The Prince**

**The Sorceress/or (if a boy is voluntary enough to play this part)**

**3 Magical Fairies**

**The King**

**The Queen**

**Royal Court (needs at least five students)**

**All volunteering is appreciated. The play will show in October 16th, 2036**

Amy was puzzling it for a few moments, before she got this really big smile on her face. I didn't want to think she would try out for this audition, since I can't really go on stages all too well... I got that nervous feeling again when Amy looked at me with that bright smile. I hope she wasn't thinking what I think she was thinking...

"I wanna try out! You should, too! It'll be fun!" She chirped.

"Um............ oh.... Kay, I guess." I really didn't sound so enthusiastic as she did. But how could I say no to her? I didn't want to see a sad face on her when I would have originally denied it. I try not to think of it when I pushed the classroom door open.

The teacher invites us in to go to our seats, and this time, I didn't sit back there with Sonic, who had also been sent home, and obviously he got cleaned... by the looks of it, I'd say he hated either me, or water... I take my seat right next to Amy, and I hear snickering in the back all of a sudden. It catches my attention, and I look back at a smirking Sonic, with a drawing in his hand. It looked real similar to me, but when I also saw a pink figure next to it on the paper, I glared.

'Shadow and Amy, sittin' in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g' that ass mouthed the words and letters out at me, and I became furious once I understood what it meant. I wanted to get up, and punch his lights out for good for that little stunt, but I couldn't do that... Maria said fighting doesn't solve anything... I decide to ignore the cobalt pest for the rest of the day.

~*~

Kita: now, be nice to me if I did something wrong... There is a 2nd chapter to this, so be patient... @_@;


End file.
